It is common in the medical arts for medical personnel, such as surgeons, to use suture anchors to facilitate the attachment of soft tissue to bone while performing medical procedures. Conventionally, the bone is pre-prepared by drilling a bore hole, within which the suture anchor is subsequently inserted. A suture extending from the anchor is either attached to or threaded through the soft tissue so that the soft tissue may be secured to the bone. Once the soft tissue is secured, the surgeon must tie off or knot the suture to ensure that the soft tissue remains in place after the medical procedure. Alternatively, the suture may be attached to the tissue prior to insertion of the anchor into the bone bore hole. In this case also, a knot must be made in the suture to tie the tissue to the anchor. Often, due to tight clearances, particularly in arthroscopic surgery, it is difficult to manipulate the sutures to tie the knot.